Chapters 2,3,4&5!(The Faces Alike)NEW!
by YuKKi-san
Summary: chapter 5 is up! the ghost reveals her/his self who can it be?confusing to the HYD characters it is...can they ever figure it out?
1. Default Chapter

Konichiwa! Kk, I'll continue on with my next chapter…Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hanazawa Rui swiveled round, the torch's light fell onto the cobwebs hanging down  
  
from the ceiling creating a ghostly looking white figure. * what was that?!* Hanazawa  
  
Rui though as he stared hard at the black abyss down the hallway he came from.  
  
Suddenly, a cold draft hit him. The chilled air matched that of an autumn breeze  
  
which swirled the dust around his feet creating a small whirlwind. Shocked,  
  
Hanazawa Rui lurched backwards out of the whirlwind. Then just as he stepped out,  
  
the whirlwind stopped. * I think I'm seeing things.* he thought to himself as he  
  
blinked in disbelief. A chill ran down his spine but he brushed it off as an optical  
  
illusion and continued walking on. The yellow light flickered for a moment. * don't  
  
tell me it's gonna go off….* he thought as a stared into the face of the torch and  
  
started to wack it. The torch stopped flickering, and Hanazawa Rui carried on down  
  
the old rotting hallway. The dust on the floor rose with every step he took, every  
  
breath he took filled his lungs with the ancient air in the castle. Suddenly the torch  
  
flickered for the last time and it left him a total darkness. * curses….baka torch* he  
  
thought to himself as he tried hitting it again. *dumb torch….where's the pack of  
  
batteries…I know I took it… * he thought to himself as he tried desperately in the  
  
dark to search his pockets. Suddenly, a cold hand grabbed him from the back,  
  
Hanazawa Rui screamed as it dragged him back, the yellow torch fell with a clatter  
  
from his hand as he fought against the unknown force that dragged him backwards….  
  
Tsukushi and Domoyoji and the bats…whats next…?  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" Domoyoji…" Tsukushi cried as she felt the strong warm arms embrace her. She  
  
could still hear the flapping sounds of the bats as they brushed past both of them. "  
  
shhh…keep quiet." Domoyoji whispered as he held her tighter in his embrace. Soon,  
  
the sound of the wings died down and everything was quiet. " you alright?" Domoyoji  
  
asked as he slowly let her go. He glanced down at the girl's disheveled hair and  
  
smoothened it out. " yeah…I think so…" Tsukushi said as she glanced at the warm  
  
loving Domoyoji she always wanted. " Domoyoji, you're hurt…" she said tenderly  
  
reaching out to touch his scratches on his arm. He winced slightly, as her hand  
  
touched the raw tender flesh. " gomen!" she exclaimed as she saw him wince. She  
  
glanced down " thanks for protecting me just now…arigato…" she said feeling rather  
  
awkward. " never mind me, are you sure you're alright?" he asked as he put his arms  
  
around her waist and looked her in the eye. " yes…" she was suddenly cut off when  
  
both of them heard a second scream, this time it wasn't as high pitched as the first  
  
one. * Hanazawa Rui! * Tsukushi thought as she was slowly let go from Domoyoji's  
  
arms. " Rui!" Domoyoji's voice rang through the hallway. " come on…I think we  
  
should go find him. Who knows what might be in this castle." Domoyoji said as he  
  
started to make his way towards the place Hanazawa Rui disappeared to  
  
  
  
* ahahaha…^.^"" sorry people but I think I really have to stop for a while… anyway, if I get more reviews I might consider putting up chapter 3 and we might all know what happened to Rui…really, I don't know for myself… anyway thanx for reading! 


	2. Forces within

Hay hay hay! Here comes chapter 3…!  
  
Title: Forces Within  
  
  
  
*Hanazawa Rui and the unknown force…. *  
  
Hanazawa Rui grabbed the icy cold hand that grabbed him from behind. * It's so cold…* he thought as he tried to pry the  
  
vice grip off his neck. The grip tightened and soon Hanazawa Rui was gasping and choking for air. Once again he tried, this  
  
time grabbing the hand and ducking under it while swirling around to face his attacker. As his eyes faced his attacker for the  
  
first time, he gasped. A familiar face swam into view surrounded by brown locks of hair and a cold white glow. The person  
  
seemed to glow in the darkness around him, lighting up every single corner of the hallway. Golden locks swirled in the ancient  
  
air while a white floaty dress clang onto the slim hourglass figure. * Shizuka! * Hanazawa Rui cried out loud in thought. He  
  
stumbled forward as he tried to reach Shizuka and hold her till forever. * I'm not going to let you go again! * Hanazawa Rui  
  
thought as he lurched towards her. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. * What the-* he thought as he felt he was being  
  
stopped and held back by an invisible force field. He glanced down, the ground was suddenly getting further and further away.  
  
* What's this?!* He exclaimed as he glanced up and looked at Shizuka. He suddenly realized something he had not seen in his  
  
excitement… Shizuka was floating 3 feet above the ground. Frantically hovering in midair, Hanazawa Rui yelled as the image  
  
of Shizuka suddenly started to move backwards and finally disappeared with a tinge of white into the castle's deeper areas.  
  
Just when Shizuka disappeared, Hanazawa Rui felt the invisible force give way. * Oh no…* he thought as he closed his eyes  
  
(although he couldn't really see anything after 'Shizuka' left) and braced himself for the worse. The ground came at Hanazawa  
  
Rui really fast and he remembered little… 


	3. Wakey Wakey

Chapter 4  
  
Title: Wakey Wakey…  
  
  
  
Much, much, much later…  
  
  
  
" Rui! Rui! Rui wake up!" Hanazawa Rui heard as someone slapped his face and shook him. He opened his eyes to see 2  
  
black shadowy figures and a white blinding light in his face. Hanazawa Rui shook his head; he sat up with an instant piercing  
  
pain in his head. " What happened?" he asked as he glanced at his two companions. " We found you here lying unconscious  
  
on the floor in the pile of dust. Tsukushi found your torch about 5 feet away from here…we should be asking you what  
  
happened and why you screamed." Domoyoji said looking Hanazawa Rui in the eye as he rubbed his painful head. " Well, we  
  
are definitely not alone in this castle (Tsukushi gasped). I just saw something really eerie." Hanazawa Rui said ignoring the now  
  
white Tsukushi. " You know after you heard the high pitched scream?" he asked, Domoyoji and Tsukushi nodded, " My torch  
  
gave way and then someone suddenly grabbed me from behind. I tried to fight back but the hands were so…cold and small  
  
and yet so strong…" he said trying to recount what had happened. " I struggled for a while and finally turned around to face  
  
the person. Guess who it was." he said looking up at the two, " Who?" Tsukushi asked, " Shizuka." Noticing the amazement  
  
on the two faces he continued. " At first I thought it was really her, so I wanted to rush up to her and…erm…never mind." He  
  
said suddenly seeing the disappointment in Tsukushi's eyes. " But then an invisible force came over me," he continued wanting  
  
to get Tsukushi out of her sad mode, " and I was lifted into the air. Then when I looked at her again, I noticed she was floating  
  
3 feet above the ground!" he said nursing his head which was throbbing with ache and pain. " Then just when I noticed it  
  
wasn't really her, she started to disappear down there." He said pointing into the deep darkness. " When she disappeared, the  
  
invisible force field went as well and she dropped me."  
  
  
  
The castle was now silent as Domoyoji, Tsukushi and Hanazawa Rui sat in the yellow flickering light of the wax candle.  
  
Minutes ticked by and the candle grew shorter and soon a puddle of wax was spread across the ground. " So what do you  
  
propose we do?" Tsukushi asked as she stared at the flickering flame. " Well, I'm not too sure. But I wonder why there's a  
  
ghost here who looks like Shizuka." Domoyoji exclaimed as he gave a large yawn. " I think we should go and look for the  
  
ghost." Hanazawa Rui said suddenly as he stood up. He grabbed the torch, switched it on and started to go towards the  
  
direction he had seen 'Shizuka' disappear. * oh no not again…* Tsukushi thought as she gave a groan and got up with  
  
Domoyoji, who had already started running to keep up with the disappearing Hanazawa Rui.  
  
  
  
  
  
The dust swirled once again where the yellow haired boy fell. The candle went out when the small whirlwind hit it. The  
  
flickering annoying light went out. * in the dark again…* she thought as she made her way down the hallway. *The boy was  
  
foolish* she thought to herself * and yet in some sense, loving*. She glided silently away chuckling softly and her bodiless  
  
voice echoed off the walls…  
  
  
  
* hahaha….hi people….kk first of all I am terribly sorry that this is so short. I am rushing through this and if this seems too short and shoddy…review it and I'll improve on chapter 5, k? Anyway, thanx for reading and if I get more than 5 reviews this time…I'll continue on!! Arigato gozaimasu! 


	4. The Faces Alike

Chapter 5  
  
Title: The Faces Alike  
  
Time: 1 a.m. back home  
  
Mrs. Makino( Cheiko) glanced up at the clock. * 1 a.m. already…I wonder what Mr. Domoyoji and my daughter are doing.  
  
* She thought joyfully to herself as she lay on the futon. Suddenly, the phone rang. She got up and ran into the living/dining  
  
room. " Hello, Makino residence." She said into the receiver. " Hello, may I speak to Tsukushi-sempai, please?" a sweet small  
  
voice reached her ears. " I'm sorry, she's not in try calling tomorrow maybe at around 11 a.m." she answered to the girl on the  
  
other side of the phone. " Oh." The girl answered with a hint of disappointment in her tone, "May I know where she is now?"  
  
the girl asked again. " She said she was going out with Domoyoji and the rest of F4…"click…beep…beep… the girl hung  
  
up.  
  
  
  
3 km away from Tsukushi's house…  
  
Sakurako slammed down the antique phone in her house. The phone slid off the teak table as she swiped her hand across the  
  
table. It hung limply from the wire connected to it and the receiver fell off, the monotonous beeping tone of the phone reached  
  
her ears. * " … She said she was going out with Domoyoji and the rest of F4…" * the very line rang in her head. *Why was it  
  
always Domoyoji and Tsukushi…? Why is it never me and Domoyoji? * She thought angrily as she banged her fist onto the  
  
table. She sat down in the sofa next to the table with a huff. Tomorrow she'll confront the both of them…especially Tsukushi-  
  
sempai …..  
  
  
  
In the Castle  
  
" Aaa…Choo!" Tsukushi raised her head and brought it down again. She rubbed her red nose. " Look at Rudolph…"  
  
Domoyoji exclaimed as he turned around to look at Tsukushi. " OWw!" he cried as she brought her fist into his nose. " Now  
  
you can be Rudolph's twin." She said rubbing her nose again. " That hurt…" he said as he covered his nose and rubbed it  
  
gently. She smiled sweetly at him, too sweetly. He looked at her as they continued walking and he found it hard to be angry  
  
with her when she smiled like that. Suddenly Hanazawa Rui stopped abruptly in his tracks. Domoyoji(still looking at Tsukushi)  
  
bumped headlong into him, " Ow! Rui, why'd you stop?!" he said as he rubbed his nose AND head. "Shhh! Keep quiet." Rui  
  
said bringing one long slender finger to his lips. Silence…then suddenly they heard a chuckle. It echoed off the hallway walls  
  
and soon it had Tsukushi hanging onto Domoyoji. " Tsukushi, I know you're scared but…you're cutting off the blood supply  
  
in my arm." Domoyoji said glancing down at Tsukushi who released her grip on his arm, " Gomen!" she exclaimed. " But I like  
  
it when you hold on to my arm like that…you could do it again but not that hard…" he said grinning and her hand came flying  
  
at his cheek. " Will you two stop it?!" Hanazawa Rui asked coldly as he ran his slender fingers through his yellow hair. " I'm  
  
currently getting totally freaked out and you two can only think of playing around? I know you two love each other dearly but  
  
can this mushiness wait till some other time?" he said. " I DO NOT LOVE HER/ HIM!" yelled the two of them together at him  
  
as he placed his last sentence. He watched as they placed their backs to each other occasionally glancing back and sticking out  
  
their tongues. * When will they ever start acting their ages?* he thought as he gave a big sigh.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes grew large, a white glow started to make its way from behind his two companions. " oh my…" he said  
  
bringing his hand to his head. The two looked at him exasperatedly and he jabbed his finger into the air at the advancing figure.  
  
Tsukushi and Domoyoji turned around and gasped. * It's Domoyoji!* Tsukushi thought desperately as she stared at the  
  
oncoming figure. Domoyoji looked at the white figure, * what the-! Isn't that Tsukushi?* he thought as he ran his fingers  
  
through his curly mass of brown hair. " Shizuka!" Hanazawa Rui whispered as his brown eyes got use to the blinding light.  
  
The white figure suddenly stopped. Domoyoji, Tsukushi and Hanazawa Rui looked as it floated mysteriously 3 feet in the air… 


End file.
